Sweet Dreams
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Yaoi : KyoHiro ! En réponse au défis de Louvaa !


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, général, one shot et shonen aï !

Couple : Hiro/Kyo, mini Kisa/Haru

Disclamers : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas !

Hillow ! Voici ma première fic sur Fruit Basket, qui est en réponse au défis de Louvaa ! J'ai mis assez de temps pour la faire, parce que j'arrivais pas trop à mettre Kyo et Hiro ensemble, étant donné qu'Hiro est censé être amoureux ! Donc, m'en voulez pas trop si Kisa n'est pas avec lui (d'habitude, j'aime bien les mettre ensemble…)mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hiro à 14 ans ( j'avance son âge d'un ans ) et mesure 1m50

Kyo à 17 ans ( je crois...Non ? ) et mesure 1m70

* * *

Drrrrrriiiiiiing !

La sonnette de la maison ne cessait de sonner depuis maintenant dix minutes.

Kyo envoya valser son oreiller à l'autre bout de sa chambre, passablement énervé, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

"Raaaaaaaa ! Pourquoi personne répond ", hurla le chat en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Il dévala les escaliers en tee shit et en caleçon, puis ouvrit brusquement la porte.

"Koa !", demanda t-il violemment au postier qui sursauta.

"Euh…des lettres pour Monsieur…Shigure Soma ! Il y en a…dix ! Tenez, bonne journée !"

"Ouais c'est ça c'est ça ", grogna Kyo en attrapant les enveloppes et en fermant la porte.

Il se dirigea vers le salon en lisant.

"Qui peut bien envoyer des lettres à cet obsédé ? Factures, factures, factures….factures…factures…d'accord je vois…"

La sonnette retentit à nouveau dans la maison, et le chat réouvrit la porte en soupirant.

"Quoi encore !"

"Kyo-kuuuuuuuuuuuun !"

"Khh ! Kagura !"

Il referma la porte brusquement, la barricadant avec rapidité et s'adossant dessus pour plus de sûreté.

"Ouf ! J'avais complètement oublier que c'est la saint Valentin aujourd'hui…", soupira Kyo en s'éventant avec les lettres.

Mais tout d'un coup, la petite voix douce et aigu devint menaçante et un point traversa la pauvre porte en papier.

"Kyo-kun…ouvre…"

"Giaaaaaaaa ! Jamaiiiis !"

"Tu es malpoli…", remarqua une voix que le chat ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Oh non pas lui !"

"On ne t'a jamais dit que ne pas ouvrire aux gens et malpoli ? A moins que tu n'es jamais écouter ce qu'on te dit ? Je te signale aussi que ce n'est pas ta maison, et à cause de toi…"

"SILENNNNNNNNCE !"

"URUSEI BAKA NEKO !"

"Hhhhaaaaaaa ! Tu veux te battre kso nezumi !"

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, et une Kagura folle furieuse pénétra dans le vestibule pour entraîner Kyo à sa suite dans le jardin, afin de lui faire goûter ce qu'il en coûtait de laisser sa petite amie traîner dehors.

Hiro, Kisa, Haru et Hatori arrivèrent également, mais nettement plus calmement et s'installèrent alors que Yuki finissait de se réveillé complètement.

"Tori-chaaaaaaaaaan ", appela Shiguré en tourbillonnant vers son ami qui restait impassible, à genoux sous le kosatsu.

"Roooo, mais qui voilà ! C'est gentil de me rendre visite tous les trois ", s'exclama le chien en regardant les trois adolescents.

"Haaaaa ! Kyo-kuuuuun ! Qui c'est qui t'a mis dans cet étaaaaaat ", s'écria Kagura en enlaçant le « cadavre » du rouquin.

"Mais c'est toi…", firent Hiro et Shiguré ensemble.

"Bon sang…la journée va être longue…", soupira Yuki alors qu'il entrait juste dans le salon.

* * *

Hiro tournait en rond dans la cuisine.

Il lui disait ? Ou pas ?

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en batailles. Puis, il se décida à se diriger vers le salon. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un rayon lumineux qui éclairait faiblement le couloir obscurci par la nuit.

Hiro s'arrêta un moment, la main en suspens posé sur la porte en papier de riz quand il entendit des bribes de voix.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant et aperçut Haru et Kisa, assis l'un en face de l'autre en train de parler.

"Kisa…joyeuse saint Valentin…"

"A…arigatô, Haru-san ! Joyeuse saint Valentin à toi aussi…"

Il sourit et caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Hiro baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

Puis, il recula à nouveau, et se glissa contre le mur pour monter les escaliers, quand il buta sur quelqu'un.

"Tsssk ! Fais attention ou tu va morveux !"

Hiro leva ses yeux noisettes sur le rouquin qui s'égosillait mais ne dit rien et passa son chemin.

Kyo cligna des yeux, puis se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir la silhouette du mouton se fondre dans l'obscurité du premier étage.

Puis, il s'adossa au mur, fixant le sol de ses yeux carmins.

Il avait tout vu après tout. Et il savait aussi. Haru lui avait dit qu'il aimait bien Kisa. Et Hiro…ça lui avait fait mal de le voir comme ça.

Kyo secoua sa tête.

N'importe quoi !

Il dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta, puis finalement fit demi-tour et marcha rapidement vers le premier étage.

* * *

Hiro s'allongea sur le toit, passant ses bras sous sa tête, regardant fixement le ciel.

Ainsi, Kisa aimait Haru. Et Haru aimait Kisa.

Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Pourtant…il avait cru qu'il aimait vraiment la tigresse.

Bof…

Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il lui comptait, c'était le bonheur de Kisa. S'il ne l'aimait pas avec un grand A, alors il l'aimerait comme une petite sœur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fou sur le toit…"

Hiro sursauta et s'assit brusquement, fixant les yeux écarlate du nouveau venus.

"…Je n'ai pas le droit de rester seul peut être ? Y a t-il écrit une loi qui interdit à un personne de réfléchir en solitaire ? A moins qu'un être comme toi avec une capacité intellectuelle limitée se soit inventé une nouvelle règle ? Je n'aime pas les gens qui parlent sans savoir…"

"Oh, ça va ! C'est bon tais-toi ", grogna Kyo en grimpant complètement sur le toit et s'asseyant à coter d'Hiro.

Le mouton haussa les épaules et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, posant sa tête dessus.

"Tu l'as vu n'est ce pas ", demanda Kyo au bout d'un moment.

"…"

"Kisa…avec Haru."

"…ça…m'est égal."

Kyo haussa les sourcils, étonnés.

"Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais…Kisa."

Hiro se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Kisa ! C'est vous qui pensez ça. Je la considère juste comme ma petite sœur, c'est tout !"

"C'est bon ! Du calme !"

"Du calme hein ?", s'exclama Hiro en se levant brusquement, "je t'en…giaaaarps !"

Le mouton dérapa sur les tuiles du toit et s'apprêtait à chuter au sol quand Kyo l'attrapa juste à temps, le plaquant contre lui.

Hiro s'accrocha à la veste bleue du rouquin, mort de peur, blanc comme un linge.

"Hiro ! Ca va ?", murmura Kyo, appelant le mouton par son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Ah…ou…oui…", répondit Hiro en relâchant légèrement sa prise, tremblant comme une feuille.

Le brun se détacha lentement de Kyo qui laissa glisser ses mains sur le dos de l'adolescent.

Puis, Hiro plongea ses prunelles noisettes dans le rubis de celles de Kyo.

Le chat se pencha légèrement en avant, remontant sa main jusque la chevelure d'Hiro quand…

"HIROOOO KYOOOO ! ON MANGE !"

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

"Ah…Shigure…"

* * *

Merde…qu'est ce que j'allais faire…, s'exclama intérieurement Kyo alors qu'ils descendaient dans le salon où attendait déjà les autres Soma, Toru étant partie dormir chez ses amies.

"Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ", demanda Shigure avec un air trop innocent pour l'être vraiment.

Hatori passa a main devant son visage avec lassitude, tandis que Haru souriait et que le chat prit une teinte rouge vive.

"Rien du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagine sale clebs pervers ", s'égosilla le rouquin en s'asseyant.

"Mais rien du tout…", se défendit Shigure en fredonnant un petit air bien connus de Yuki et de Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…"

"Kagura…noooooon…", gémit Kyo en essayant de partir.

Trop tard. La jeune fille l'agrippa par le col et le secoua dans tous les sens en hurlant.

"Comment tu peux me faire ça Kyo-kuuuuuun ! Moi qui te suis fidèle en toute circonstance !"

"Je croyais que tu pardonnais les infidélités…", fit remarquer Yuki.

"J'ai déjà dit que je punissais", menaça Kagura.

Hiro secoua sa tête en grommelant des mots du genre : « complètements fous…maison…jamais… »

"Ma ma ! Vous voulez dormir ici ", proposa Shigure.

Un froid s'installa dans le salon et un courant d'air les firent frissonnés.

"Shigure…", commença Hatori.

"JE VEUX DORMIR AVEC KYO-KUN !"

"PAS QUESTION !"

"Yuki, je peux…"

"Non !"

Le sourire de Shigure s'étira quand les adolescents se remirent à se disputer.

Finalement, Seuls Kisa et Hiro allaient dormir chez Shiguré.

* * *

"Oyasumi nasai, Hiro-san, Kisa-san !"

"Oyasumi nasai onee chan…"

Hiro ne répondit pas, se roulant en boule sous ses couvertures, tournant dos aux deux autres jeunes filles.

Au bout d'une heure, le mouton n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Agacé, il rejetta les couvertures d'un coup de pieds, et s'assit sur le bord de son futon pour tatonner le sol dans le noir.

Il attrapa son large tee-shirt blanc et l'enfila.

Il allait quand même pas se trimballer en caleçon dans la maison…

Hiro ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et se glissa dans le couloir.

Rasant les murs, il s'apprêtait à descendre quand il entendit des murmures et des gémissements.

Intrigué, Hiro s'arrêta et posa sa main sur la porte d'une chambre pour l'entrouvrire légèrement.

"Non….C'est pas moi….Je l'ai pas tuée…"

Hiro ouvrit encore plus et cligna ses yeux noisettes lorsqu'il aperçut Kyo, emmêlé dans ses couvertures, son visage crispé en une grimace de douleur, marmonnant des phrases à moitiés compréhensible.

"C'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée.."

Hiro pénétra dans la chambre du rouquin, et s'approcha lentement du futon où il gigotait, tout en l'observant.

Quand tout à coup, il croisa un regard écarlate. Sursautant, Hiro s'apprêtait à partir quand la main de Kyo attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Hiro se tendit, ne se retournant pas, et Kyo se racla la gorge avant de demander.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là…"

"…On a pas le droit d'aller où on veut maintenant ? C'est un crime de choisir l'endroit où on va, et l'heure ou on va ? Tu…"

"Aaaaah tais toi tais toi" , coupa Kyo en passant sa main libre dans ses mèches rousses.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Kyo ne relâchant toujours pas sa prise quand Hiro demanda doucement.

"Tu n'as pas tué qui…"

"Hn ?"

"Dans ton rêve…Tu n'as pas tué qui…", répéta Hiro en se retournant légèrement, plantant ses prunelles noisettes dans les yeux rouges du chat.

Celui ci haussa ses sourcils avant de détourner son regard. Puis, soudainement, il attira Hiro contre lui, le plaquant contre son torse nus.

"K…Kyo !", s'exclama le brun, prenant une teinte écrevisse.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent enfoui son visage dans la chevelure en bataille du mouton, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Puis, Kyo s'éloigna légèrement d'Hiro pour le regarder dans les yeux, et se pencha vers lui pour appliquer ses lèvres sur celle du mouton aux joues rouges.

Hiro se détendit, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour approfondire le baiser, et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le torse de Kyo.

"Joyeuse saint Valentin…Hiro-kun…", murmura le chat avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se détachait d'un mouton aux yeux brillant.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Un ti one shot fait vite fait ! Bon j'avoue, je me suis pas surpassée mais bon…c'était dur quoi ! TToTT 


End file.
